The Undying Blossom
by Unrequited-Words
Summary: "S-Sakura-chan... is it true that you almost killed a newborn baby?" For a moment, time ceased to exist, and her usually bright eyes grew soft and distant with her faltering voice, "No, quite the opposite actually. You see, I was the newborn... what do I mean? Well, in other words, I was that newborn someone tried to kill."
1. Prologue (Part l)

_So I have recently regained my obsession over Naruto, and I pieced together many plotlines I had brainstormed in the past to create this story. I hope you will find it to your enjoyment! This is my first Naruto fanfic! But with all honesty, I don't own Naruto, only my writing. THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART OF THE PROLOGUE TO EVERYTHING THAT'LL HAPPEN!_

o (◡‿◡✿)_ Enjoy!_

X.x.X

* * *

Haruno Masako paced around the room anxiously, she reacted keenly to every passing footstep outside the chamber. Even Masako, a kunoichi known for her almost unlimited patience, could not help but feel anxious to receive the news that would make her a _mother _again. After all, she was only a woman.

_Maybe I'm just not in my right mind right now, _she thought to herself grimly. Placing her hand over her heart, Masako let out a small sigh, _Maybe I just need a cup of tea..._

The kunoichi was so preoccupied in her thoughts of which kind of tea to drink, she hadn't noticed the heavy footsteps coming closer by the second. So when the sliding door was swung open, Masako nearly threw a kunai at the intruder.

A young boy with flowing brown hair and pale eyes flew through the door, "Okaa-san!" Masako nearly tripped over her kimono, it was her son, Neji. She quickly hid the kunai behind her, no way would she want her son to know that she had almost chucked a dangerously sharp object at him.

She lips twitched and she gently smiled as her son ran towards her._ He is such a good boy, _Masako thought contently as she stroked his chocolate brown hair which he had inherited from his father.

Neji looked up, he tugged on the folds of her red kimono, "Okaa-saaaaan."

"Hai, hai, what is it my dear?" Masako spoke gently like a mother would. She gently stroked his soft cheeks, he stared up at her curiously with those wide milky eyes which marked him as a Hyuuga. But unlike the others from his clan, they were slightly tinted green. Neji had inherited that green tint from _her. _Masako Haruno was not from the Hyuuga clan, which explained why her eyes were such a clear and vivid green.

He lifted up his hands to touch her stomach carefully, "Is it true? You're going to give me a younger sibiling?" Masako laughed, so he had finally heard.

He stared earnestly at her, waiting for an answer. She bent down and cupped his face in her hands, "Neji, I really do hope that there is." Although she loved being a kunoichi, there was something about being a mother that no amount of S-class missions could bring. Maybe it is that certain tenderness and beauty that exists in every woman which is brought out once she becomes a mother.

Her son stared at her stomach with wonder, and then held her hands together, surprising Masako.  
"If there is a baby," Neji said excitedly, "Then I hope it will be a baby imouto."

"Imouto? A baby sister?" Masako wondered why, most boys would want a brother, "Why so?"

Neji smiled, and looked into his mother's eyes, "Because she'd be as pretty as okaa-san."

Masako was silent, then hugged her son tightly. _SO CUTE!_ Masako squealed to herself, she was so lucky to have a son like him. But of course, her husband was Hizashi so it was no doubt her son would be wonderful just like her husband.

"Haruno-sama," a black haired servant girl bowed at the entrance of her chambers. She looked as if she were maybe 14 or 15. The servant lifted her head. Her eyes were shining like the stars.

"Congratulations Haruno-sama, congratulations," her voice brimmed with happiness. Masako could only stare as the girl bowed again, this time. It couldn't be, so it was confirmed...?

"You are bearing a child, my lady. The doctor has confirmed it," the young girl was on her knees with her forehead touching the ground, performing a saikeirei, the most respectful form of bowing.

Masako's hand unconsciously traveled to her stomach. Even though she had hoped that she was with child, the moment still stunned her. She smiled softly, her eyes closing as she patted her abdomen. This trivial life of hers was no longer trivial, nor was it just her's anymore.

"Okaa-san..." breathed Neji, and performed a saikeirei himself, "Congratulations."

Masako shook her head, "Please lift your heads, this kind of event deserves a celebration," she bent down and lifted her almost-two-year old son up from the ground. She held held his small hand in hers, she was so fortunate to have two children. She directed her gaze towards the servant girl, whose head was still touching the ground.

"You... what is your name little girl?" Masako inquired as she walked over to her side.

The servant girl finally lifted her head from the ground, but did not meet Masako's eyes, "My name is Amu."

Masako lifted the girl up from the ground as well, "Thank you for delivering this wonderful news. You may be dismissed now."

Amu just dipped her head as a reply, "It is simply my duty" she hesitated before speaking again, "But please allow me to comb your hair now, before his Lord comes home." Masako laughed awkwardly, her hair had become quite messy from her panicky state from earlier. She sat down and allowed Amu to comb through her long hair that flowed down to her waist. She held her son in her lap.

Amu let out a sigh of envy as she straightened Masako's parted bangs, rearranging it so her hairline was back to the center like it usually was, "Your hair is so beautiful my lady. It is the same color as those of the sakura flowers that bloom in the spring."

Masako let out a laugh, "You think so? I have always admired people with dark hair like yours. It gives off a rich and mature feeling."

Before Amu could reply, Neji tugged at his mother's sleeves, begging for her attention.

The pink haired kunoichi looked down at her son, "Yes Neji?"

The toddler did not loosen his hold on his mother's sleeves, "I also heard that Chitose-sama is also going to have a baby. Does that mean I will get two imoutos?"

Masako felt herself freeze for a second, Hyuuga Chitose... Then she let herself relax, "Is that so...?" her voice sounded more tightened and uncomfortable now, "Well we should go pay her a visit and offer our sincerities, shall we?"

Amu set the brush down, and she shifted out of the way, "Please lead the way Haruno-sama."

Masako got to her feet and walked hand-in-hand with her son, with Amu behind her, toward the quarters of Hyuuga Chitose. She listened to the sounds of the footsteps that echoed around them. _Hyuuga Chitose... is also bearing Hizashi-sama's child now... it seems..._ Masako thought, not knowing what to make of it. She did not feel bitter nor sad that a different woman also bared her husband's child, but it was not like she was happy about it. It just... bothered her. She let out a small sigh, and looked toward the blue sky, _But that is what makes us all human. These different and complex emotions._

Because she was not from the Hyuuga clan, the elders and almost everyone else had strongly opposed the marriage between her and Hiashi. After, the Hyuuga Clan was especially proud of their untainted blood. It was not until Hizashi threatened to break all relationships with the Hyuuga clan that Lord Hiashi finally relented and managed to convince the elders. However...

_However, _Masako's heart tightened a bit, _They would not let him take a woman with no kekkai-genkai become Hizashi's, Lord Hisashi's younger brother, wife._

They made an exception, if Hizashi agreed to take the hand of Hyuuga Chitose (the eldest daughtor of a high-ranking elder who had been infatuated with Hizashi since he was a child) as his first wife, then they would let him take Haruno Masako as his second wife. Hizashi could only reluctantly agree.

Masako's hand tightened around Neji, who looked up at his mother in confusement.

But for five years, Hizashi had ignored Hyuuga Chitose. Other than a bit a small talk, he would not touch her, and the result of that was Masako having Neji, a _son_, before the Chitose did. Chitose was furious, which is understandable, and that aroused action among the elders.

To prevent any further complications, the elders had threatened to break apart the marriage between Hizashi and Masako if Chitose did not bear Hizashi's child by the end of the year.

But the fact remains that Neji is from the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. It did not change the inevitable reality in which Neji would receive the cursed seal that those from the branch family would receive. Her precious son could not avoid his fate of becoming a servant of the main branch. He could not be respected as the eldest son by the other Hyuuga members also because his blood was not "pure". Masako's heart ached from the abuse her son may soon have to suffer.

Masako stopped walking, now facing the doors of Chitose-san's quarters. _I guess this was the only way to protect ourselves..._ she cleared her throat and prepared to announce her presense.

"Chitose-sama, Haruno Masako is awaiting outside your chambers," Masako lowered her head and bent over into a deep and low bow. This was only courtesy of the second wife towards the first wife.

There was silence on the other end, then a voice spoke, "You may enter."

Masako bowed once more, then dismissed Amu from her side. She sat down on her knees, made sure Neji did the same, then opened the sliding door.

Inside revealed a gorgeous woman with flowing violet colored hair. She had side swept bangs are wore a fancy lavender colored kimono decorated with butterfly patterns. One could say her kimono was slightly indecent. It did not cover her shoulders and revealed much of her cleavage, and there was a huge slit along her thigh. Completely different compared to Masako, who chose to dress conservatively and elegantly. Most people would say that Hizashi's wives, although both famous beauties of Konoha, were beautiful in very different ways. Chitose's had a more seductive beauty whereas Masako had a more graceful beauty.

Masako bowed, so did Neji. Although she did not possess the byakugan, even Masako could tell the sharp glare Chitose gave to her son. They stayed in these positions for a while, a heavy silence filled the air. Neji began to twitch uncomfortably for staying still for so long. Although Masako was forgiving and kind, she wasn't oblivious to maliciousness. Chitose, she just wanted to see them in these lowly positions, performing a saikeirei towards her.

Apparently satisfied after seeing Neji trembling, Chitose waved her hand dismissively, "You may lift your head. Come closer if you must."

Masako and Neji got up to their feet, lowered their heads slightly to show respect. She led her son closer to Chitose. They settled themselves down across the kotatsu from where Chitose was sitting. Masako turned to her "older sister". The most common term for Masako to refer to Chitose was onee-sama because they are both wives of the same man, making them sisters of a sort.

Masako placed her hands neatly on her lap. She looked straight into the eyes of her "sister", they were a pearly white like Neji's except for a violet tint they had.

"I just wanted to ask onee-sama," Masako chose her words carefully, "Are you indeed bearing our Lord's child?"

The corners of Chitose's lips twitched into a smug smile, "I suppose news travels fast. If you are that concerned about it, then yes, it is true." Chitose lifted a hand to her cheek, "Why, Masako-san? Envious?" she questioned daringly.

Masako looked at Chitose, and let out a small smile, "No, I have just come to offer my blessings. It is only proper."

Chitose's finger twitched, se smirked, "Yes, it is only proper for the _second _wife to offer her blessings to the_ first_ wife." She reached across the table. Masako tried not to flinch as Chitose placed her hand on Neji's head. Chitose patted her son's head softly.

Neji looked at Chitose quite innocently, a bit confused. The dark haired woman stared at Neji.

"My my, hasn't your _son_ grown," Chitose's voice dripped with distaste. Masako looked at her blankly.

"What a pity, he might have made a wonderful _heir _if only he weren't born with this _mixed _blood," Masako clenched her fists at Chitose's spiteful words.

Masako turned to face Chitose with a fake smile, "I'm afraid we don't quite care over who is officially named heir." Masako slapped Chitose's hand away. She put her arm around Neji's shoulder and brought him closer to her side.

Neji was quite shocked by his mother's actions, "Kaa-san…"

Masako's gaze hardened as her usual gentle gaze turned into a glare. She could tolerate being insulted, but anyone who dared to abuse her son in front of her would not be easily forgiven, even if it meant going against her husband's first wife.

Chitose twirled a strand of her hair with her finger, sneering, "My, my, getting feisty aren't we?" She spoke as if to taunt Masako, "You dared slap my hand and look at me in such a manner." Chitose' face turned deadly, as if to kill. Her voice came out low and dangerous, "Do you know what I could do to you?"

Masako was silent, but wasn't backing down either. The atmosphere turned bitter between the two women. Neji was too shocked to speak. His mother, who was always so gentle, spoke to Chitose-sama in such a tone.

As quickly as it had started, Chitose interrupted the growing tension with a mocking smile. "Oh, excuse me, it would not be fit for me to be agitated by a member from the branch family."

Masako tore her glare away from that wretched woman. She gently took Neji's frozen hand and stood up, "It seems that I must go now." Before she could turn away, Chitose stood up from the ground. She walked toward Masako until they were mere centimeters apart.

Masako narrowed her eyes, Chitose's footsteps were barely audible. As a kunoichi, she never trusted silent footsteps because they always meant inevitable danger.

Chitose had a fake smile plastered on her face, she turned toward Neji, "Neji, your mother and I have a _something _important to talk about. Can you please wait outside, it'll only take a moment."

Neji smiled sweetly back, "Okay." He turned to his mother for approval, Masako only gave a brisk nod. Seconds later, only the two women were in the room.

Chitose slightly lowered her head for a second, "I almost forgot about my own blessings. I've heard you too, are also bearing a child."

Masako also lowered head, except it was lower and longer held than Chitose's, "Yes, I am . Thank you one-sama."

While Masako's face was lowered toward the ground, Chitose's face momentarily turned bitter, but quickly became reverted back to normal. She let out a giggle, "How interesting Masako-_chan_, for two wives to bear their husband's child at the exact same time…"

Her voice hardened, "It is just too shocking to just be a coincidence isn't it?"

Masako met Chitose's gaze calmly, "I have no idea what you are talking about one-sama."

Chitose brought her hand to her cheek, smirking, "Playing innocent are we now? Fine, I will be blunt about this if I must." She took strand of Masako's hair and played with it, the rosy haired kunoichi remained unresponsive.

Chitoses held the sakura colored hair in her hand, "It means that the heavens are giving us our final showdown." Masako's hand twitched, Chitose smiled, "Because I am from the main branch, the clan will give my child a special exception and allow themto be part of the main branch."

Chitose leaned closer to Masako's ear and whispered, "But neither you nor I are safe at this point, for a daughter would surely bring destruction."

Masako furrowed her brows, what was Chitose talking about?

Chitose feigned surprise, she back away immediately, "Oh dear, that should not have slipped my lips!"

Masako struggled to find the words, "What do you mean? A daughter… what?"

Chitose walked back to kotatsu, her voice now quiet, "I think a longer conversation would do, no?"

Masako was feeling frantic by now, she was almost trembling. She quickly sat down without bothering to smooth out her kimono, "Onee-sama, please explain this."

Chitose leaned slightly closer, her voice more soft now, "The high priest has prophesized of our children, 'Two moons cannot exist in the same sky'". She glanced at Masako, "Do you know the meaning of this?"

Shaking her head, Masako didn't want to know, but wanted to know at the same time.

Chitose plucked a petal from a rose that was sitting in a vase, then watched it fall onto the table, "The two moons stand girls. So bluntly, it means that if either of us happen to have daughtors…"—Chitose plucked another petal and ripped it apart slowly—"… Then they would immediately be _killed." _Chitose dropped the last remaining shred of the rose petal onto the table.

Masako felt blood run cold, she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She clutched the sides of her dress and stayed there frozen. Of course, the high priest's command was final. Even Lord Hiashi had to bow to his prophecies.

Chitose reverted back to being smug, "But I'm going to have a son."

That comment snapped Masako back into reality, she stared at the woman in front of her, "Are you saying my child is destined to die?"

Flipping her hair back, Chitose raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm just saying my child is going to live."

She couldn't feel her hands or her feet anymore, it was clear that Masako was trembling now. A thousand different thoughts were going through her head now. _No no… _Masako desperately tried to reassure herself, _Chitose is probably lying._

"You're, you're lying," Masako said weakly, she looked like she was ready to faint. She felt exactly like she was about to faint. She started to see black spots and began to feel very light-headed.

Chitose looked at Masako's weakening self, her voice flared to take advantage of her weakness, "You DARE accuse me of lying?" she snapped.

Masako said nothing, she felt sick to her stomach. Her heart had quickened and then dropped as if it had been thrown against rock. Without bidding Chitose a proper good-bye, she got up and ran out the chamber.

Chitose said nothing, she only rubbed her own stomach. Smirking, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

_After all, this child within me is destined to be a son, I just know it, _Chitose thought smugly. But sometimes, she even admired her own confidence.

* * *

ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

* * *

Masako's body convulsed for the umpteenth time. She couldn't tell whether it was the side-effects of pregnancy or if it were because of Chitose's upsetting words. That was by far the most heated conversation they had with each other so far.

She was left panting, _Damn it, I need to calm down_. Neji handed her a cup of water, she shakily took it and rinsed her mouth, _It's going to be okay…_ After cleaning up, Neji approached his mother with a worried look on his face.

Masako held her hand up, tired, "I'm okay Neji, let's just go back to our chambers."

Her son bit his lip, as if he had something to say, but he only nodded obediently. Masako sighed and prepared to walk slowly back. She had some thinking to do.

_What is with this prophecy? The last one we had was years ago… _her memories flooded back to her. She remembered an old man with a hunched back and a raspy voice, realization hit her. _That was him, he was the one who determined my fate. _

_Because last time, he prophesized that my marriage into the Hyuuga clan was inevitable._

Now that she remembers it, that previous prophecy was a huge step into convincing the elders to allow her to marry Hizashi. Masako clutched the cloth above her heart, she could still remember the feeling of relief when the high priest had told the clan about the prophecy. But now all she could feel was dread. She took a deep breath, the very man who had saved her is now a threat to the unborn child that lies within her womb.

"From the looks of things, you have heard the news."

Masako nearly jumped from surprise, that voice… She spun around to face a man dressed in a simple yukata. He had pale eyes like any other Hyuuga and long, dark hair. The relief that flooded through her was overwhelming. It felt like she could now share the burden of this with her beloved instead of bearing it alone, that kind of relief.

Plus, she hadn't seen him for the past two days.

"Otou-san!" Neji cried in delight. Laughing, he ran towards his father. Hizashi chuckled and lifted his son up into the air. Neji could cried out in delight.

It was all Masako could do to refrain herself from running forward and embracing him like her son. Children were so lucky sometimes…

She stared in awe at the peaceful before her. This was what a family should be like, happy and smiling. But all of this… her heart squeezed, _All of this could disappear in an instant._

She wanted to protect this family of hers with all of her heart, before it all dsappeared. Hizashi now held his son in his arms, and walked towards his wife. He had a grave but gentle look on his face. Masako gazed into his eyes of the man she loved, he stroked her cheek tenderly. She lowered her eyes toward her stomach, not quite big yet. She wanted to protect this life so badly, even if it meant sacrificing her own.

Hizashi took her hand, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let's talk inside."

* * *

(╯︵╰,)

* * *

Hizashi and Masako sat on their porch, her head laid on his broad shoulder. She had her arms wrapped around his arm. Neji was already asleep in the room behind them.

"Masako?"

"Hmm?"

Hizashi looked at the dawning sky, his eyes suddenly looking very distant, "Do you remember our youthful days?"

Masako looked at her husband, a bit bewildered. Then she giggled and nestled closer to him, "That makes you sound like an old man," she teased.

He tilted his head so it was resting on his wife's, "Well I'm no longer young."

Masako laughed, "You're not yet thirty."

"I'm 29."

She could feel the warmth emit from him as the weather slowly grew cooler. She gazed at the moon which was beginning to appear.

"Ne Ne, Hizashi."

"Hmm?"

Masako looked at her husband straight in the eyes, her bangs covering the edges of her big eyes, "I remember them, those days. Those were extremely… extremely…" she intertwined her fingers with his, "… extremely happy days."

Hizashi brushed away a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of his wife's eyes, "Yes, I remember."

_How nostalgic, _Masako thought. It made her heart squeeze from longing, yet warmed it from the memory. She had first met Hizashi in 15 years ago.

Her husband laughed, "I still remember the first words you said to me."

"What were they?" Masako asked it fondly, but she remembered.

"'Quit pitying yourself like a bird with a broken wing and learn to fly again."

Masako smiled, she had been so annoyed with her Hizashi when she had first met him. He was so sullen and dark, he had so much darkness in his heart back then. They had never really talked until they were both assigned to the same team.

Hizashi sighed, "I think I fell in love with you at that time."

Masako stared at her husband in disbelief, "You hated me after I said that."

Hizashi poked her forehead, she winced, "Idiot," he spoke softly, "You were so clueless… I guess you still are."

Masako rubbed the spot where Hizashi had poked her, "Huh?"

Hizashi clucked his tongue, and smirked, "Have you ever seen THE Hizashi Hyuuga blow the calm cover he usually had? God, I was arguing with you all the time. Have you seen me act like that with anyone else?"

Masako thought about it for a second, remembering a moment in their childhood.

*Flashback*

"_Damn you Haruno, we're on a mission here!"_

"_HIzashi-san", she chided gently, "If you don't eat, you'll run out of energy."_

_A fourteen year old Hizashi glared at her, "I don't need food."_

"_I suppose you don't need your byakugan either then."_

"_..."_

"_Good, now eat."_

"_No."_

_And then, she shoved the food down his throat._

*End of Flashback*

"No," she admitted, "But I thought that was because you hated me…"

He smiled mischievously, a smile he only reserved for her, and then lifted her up by the waist. Masako yelped, as she was suddenly lifted into the air. He placed her between his legs, so he could wrap his arms around her from behind.

"If so," he breathed into her ear, "Then when did you think I fell for you?"

Masako leaned back, onto her husband's chest, "I thought it was during that one mission after you broke down and cried on my shoulder…" Her voice rose playfully, "Honestly, I was so surprised to see YOU crying."

*Flashback*

_The enemy shinobi had a fun time playing around with Hizashi, who was badly injured even before the fight with him._

_Hizashi, now 16 years old, was covered with wounds. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. There was a severe wound on his side which was interfering with his combat skills._

"_You're a Hyuuga clan brat aren't cha?" the shinobi questioned. Not waiting for Hizashi to reply, he continued, "But you're just from the branch family huh? Got that cursed mark on your forehead."_

_Hizashi cursed, how was the guy so informed? _

_The shinobi twirled a kunai around his fingers, then threw it at him. Hizashi barely dodged it, he hated that the guy was just taunting him._

"_You branch family members are really __**pitiful,**__" stated the shinobi. He smirked when Hizashi weakly tried to throw three senbon at him. They landed a foot away from him._

"_Isn't it pathetic to be born a servant? Oh yeah, almost forgot. If you had just been born a few seconds earlier—"_

_HIzashi couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT UP!"_

"—_You could have been born into the main branch," finished the enemy. He now looked at the struggling Hizashi with contempt._

"_Think of me…" the shinobi took out his poison coated kunais, "As doing you a favor from relieving you of your duties."_

_Hizashi knew he was done for, he couldn't move. He had lost too much blood for that. He laughed bitterly, he never thought he would be dying like this, with some guy he didn't even know taunting him._

_He closed his eyes, waiting for the end._

_But it never came._

_After a few moments, he heard the sound a his teammate's voice, "The only favor you'll be doing him is going to the afterlife."_

_HIzashi's eyes snapped open and he stared at his pink haired teammate. She had already killed him with her katana, most likely dipped in some poison she concocted. Hizashi was taken aback by this scene before him. It really was Masako. To Hizashi, she had never looked more beautiful._

_Masako quickly went to HIzashi's side, "Sorry I'm late." She immediately began to treat his wounds._

_HIzashi was stunned, he had thought nobody would find him. He thought that no one would pick up on the trail he left with his blood. He smiled, this person… she was amazing. She had promised to never leave him alone, and she fulfilled that promise._

_His head dropped onto her shoulder. Masako seemed surprised, "Hizashi-san?"_

_And the tears began to fall._

_*End of Flashback*_

Hizashi raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember that."

Masako let out a laugh, a real one, "Of course you don't. If I recall, I acted quite naturally didn't I?"

Hizashi held her closer and more tightly, "You weren't even fazed. You just held me in your arms."

"I thought you said you didn't remember."

"I lied."

Masako smiled blissfully, the atmosphere in the Hyuuga compound was always so heavy. But whenever Hizashi was here, she felt at ease.

"But I was an idiot and never noticed, not that you ever helped me," she pouted.

Hizashi spoke wistfully, "We were both idiots back then. Honestly, it took us five years to finally realized."

Masako nodded in agreement, "I became jealous about Chitose-chan and you became jealous of Minato-kun." Actually, the difference here was that Chitose had really loved Hizashi. Minato was just Masako's good friend, nothing more, but she spent a lot of time with him and Kushina.

Hizashi breathed into her ear, "Are you still jealous?" he teased his wife, expecting a pout.

Masako froze, then sighed, "Yes," she answered truthfully.

Hizashi was a bit surprised, she sounded almost upset. But he understood that she had great reason to. Upon realized his mistake, he frowned, "Masako… You…"

Masako's ears turned pink, she felt so embarrassed, "D-Do you have a problem with it? Of course your wife would be jealous that you were also with Chitose-chan."

The two of them became very quiet. Hizashi finally broke the silence, "I have no excuse."

"You two-timer…" Masako muttered, but then relaxed, "Don't worry, I understand. The clan would have broken us apart if you didn't bear a child with Chitose."

Hizashi rested his chin on her head, "You do realize I have never spent a full night with any other woman other than you right?"

Masako took her husband's hands and placed them on her stomach, "Yes…"

Hizashi felt his wife's abdomen, his spoke sincerely, "I really want to protect this child."

"So do I… but what if, just what if—"

Hizashi interrupted Masako calmly, "If it is a daughter?" His wife nodded numbly, "I know that even Lord Hizashi cannot disobey the orders of the high priest."

Hizashi stared at the now dark sky, the moon was so bright, "How about we run away?"

Masako slapped her husband's hand, her voice a bit more frantic, "You baka, they'll activate your seal."

Her husband heaved a sigh, "Why is it that I am bound to my clan like this? Is it too much to ask the gods just for enough strength to protect my family?"

Masako squeezed his hand, "Hizashi… you forgot that I'm a kunoichi. I can protect myself just fine."

HIzashi snorted, this woman was so stubborn, "Let me be a man sometimes, Masako."

She lifted her hand to the moon, she peered at the rays of moonlight that shone through her fingers, "I…" she began, "I trust the high priest."

She could tell that Hizashi was shocked at her words, so she explained, "The high priest speaks nothing but the truth, he takes no sides."

Hizashi stared at his wife, "Masako, what are you talking about?"

Masako ignored her husband, "If he didn't like me, he would have never announced to the clan about the prophecy he received of my acceptance. He just simply spoke the truth."

She continued, her voice trembling, "If he really did receive such a prophecy, it would mean that this child I am carrying will bring… bring… misfortune."

Hizashi was too astonished to speak. His wife turned her head back to him, there were tears streaming from her face.

"I cannot allow you to betray the only family you have for me. I do not have any family left, so I can only treasure yours. I cannot allow something so precious to be taken away from you," she spoke with such honesty and sadness, Hizashi was at a lost for words.

She closed her eyes, then opened them again. She stared earnestly into his eyes, she struggled to speak the next words, "I… Because if by chance… By the slightest of chances, it is… a daughter…" her voice was shaking uncontrollably now, "Please grant me this request."

She breathed, her voice came out more calmly yet it still shook, "I would like to be the one who sends her away because I was the one who brought her into this cruel world."

Hizashi's heart broke when Masako smiled sadly after saying that. Masako never cried, and yet here she was in front of him, with tears streaming down her face.

"Masako…" he whispered. Then he stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing away some tears in the process. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Masako closed her eyes.

_Please allow us to protect this child._

* * *

**o(T****﹏T****)o**

* * *

_. . . . . . . . 7 months later. . . . . . . ._

_Masako's P.O.V._

Panting, Masako, let out another heave. _Please, allow me to protect this precious child of mine. _Masako was sent another set of cries during this laborious birth.

The midwife looked at Masako desperately, "Lady Haruno, please, just a little more."

Masako gasped for air, "I cannot… I must keep this child inside my womb…"

The midwife was growing more and more frantic, "Lady Haruno! That would only put you and your child in danger!"

Masako was no longer listening, bead of sweat trickled down her face. She knew, she just knew that her baby was to be a girl. If she were to allow this child to come into this world, she would be allowing her to die. As a mother, she could not do that.

Masako could faintly hear the yells of Chitose. _Oh right… _she thought, _Isn't it funny that Chitose and I are giving birth at the exact same time? _It was followed by cries of a baby, so Chitose had finally given birth to her child.

"Lady Haruno!"

Masako's body convulsed, and she opened her eyes. She smiled faintly, "I'm sorry my dear…" she whispered, "I can no longer protect you."

She finally gave one last heave and finally, her child had now become part of this world.

The baby cried out its first sobs. _That's right my child, cry for yourself. Please forgive this cruel mother of yours… _a tear escaped from her eyes.

The midwife was silent, confirming what Masako already knew. Two of the servants lifted her up. Masako's eyes were empty as she stared at the child in the midwife's arms. She could see that this child clearly resembled her. She had inherited Masako's cherry blossom colored hair.

She couldn't help but smile, "Please let me hold _her_, even for a moment."

The servants quietly walked away from the room, to tell the elders that Masako Haruno had given birth to a girl.

The midwife nodded and handed her the baby which was now wrapped in a colorful silks.

"Please forgive this pathetic mother of yours… my child," she whispered.

She looked at her daughtor's face, she was so beautiful… Her daughter slowly opened her eyes, they were just like Neji's, Pearly white with an obvious emerald green tint. What a cruel fate this child had. Masako's heart broke when her daughter let out a huge smile.

_You're so beautiful, _Masako stroked her daughtor's hair, it was as soft as silk.

_And yet your beauty is short-lived. _She looked at the cherry blossom trees outside the room. Some of the flowers were already falling off the branches.

_Just like that of those sakura blossoms…_

ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

X.x.X

* * *

_This is just the introduction to my series. Yesh, I know, I am completely twisting up everything Naruto is, but that's the point of fanfiction isn't it? What do you think about Neji being Sakura's older brother? Yeah, I didn't expect that either… . Just kinda flowed along I guess._

_Please review! There is a second part to the prologue before the plot really set sets in place!_


	2. Prologue (Part ll)

_Just finished finals, whew. Please enjoy the second half of the prologue! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, PERIOD _

^.^/

"I never asked for power, nor did I ask for love. I only asked for enough strength to protect the ones I love."  
- Hizashi Hyuuga

* * *

X.x.X

* * *

_Hizashi's P.O.V.(note that I do third person point of view)_

"My lord, the child is a girl."

Hizashi's mouth opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something. Instead, he let out a breath of relief. He felt weak in the knees and managed to catch the tail of a branch before he fell.

The servant gasped, "My lord, are you…"

Hizashi held up his hand and the servant silenced. He closed his eyes, what a terrible father he was, so feel relieved of the news that will end his innocent daughtor's life. Clutching his chest, Hizashi needed time to think and calm down. This feeling of relief… it was from knowing the end of this tragic story. The months of waiting amidst the suspense and angst really are terrifying. Yet, despite this relief, why did his heart burn this crazily?

Why were there tears escaping his eyes if he felt relieved? He turned his face away from the servants. The servant which delivered the news bowed, and left.

HIzashi gritted his teeth until they felt sore from the pressure. Damn it, why did this happen? He only wished for enough strength to protect his family, was that too selfish? Never had he felt this helpless. How could he call himself a father when he was so helpless to protect even his daughter's life?

If the gods were to be this cruel, why did they show him love in the first place?

Then he smiled, he really was so pathetic. A real man would fight to the death to protect his family, and yet he made no move. Why did he have the betray Masako with another woman, a woman he didn't even love, for the clan's sake? Why is he going to allow Masako go through the pain of having to kill her own child?

If he tried to save his daughter, then the clan would not hesitate to dispose of Masako and Neji. How could he watch them die so easily? And despite all his wailings about the cruel world, he knew that he was the pathetic one. What kind of father would sacrifice his daughter so easily?

For a while, he had foolishly thought… that maybe, just maybe… this story of theirs would not end in tragedy. Hizashi turned around, and wiped the tears off his face. He paused for a moment, then opened the doors to his wife's chambers.

_For a second, I thought that maybe this story of mine could end with a smile._

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

_Masako's P.O.V._

She looked up to see her husband walking in, the flame of the candle flickered as he walked past silently, giving the room a warm golden glow. Masako smiled sadly at her husband, she could tell they shared the same emotion after looking into those pale eyes of his. She turned her eyes toward the soft, red bundle in her arms.

Her voice came out full of love, "Hizashi-kun, come here and say hello to your daughter." She stroked her baby's soft cheek. Her daughter let out a gurgle and a laugh that was as bright as a bell. Masako's eyes softened, she could laugh so prettily when her fate was so heartbreaking. Masako leaned against Hizashi once we sat down next to her on the bed.

He stroked their daughtor's cheek. She looked at him with those huge eyes of hers, blinking, as if curious. Masako smiled, they were just like Neji's, a pearly white with a clear green tint. Her hair was colored just like Masako's.

Hizashi stroked his daughtor's hair, "She's so beautiful, just like her mother." He reached out and gently cradled her in his arms, his voice became reduced to a whisper, "Please forgive your father for this short amount of time you'll be in this world." Masako felt a lump form in her throat, it felt as if all her breath had been cut off. Unable to suppress her tears any longer, she stayed quiet as they escaped silently from her cheeks. She lifted her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress the sobs that were threatening to escape her throat.

That's when the doors opened again. The couple both stiffened, surely the elders wouldn't be here already? Masako stared, then quickly wiped away her tears, it was Neji. Of course, he would surely want to see his little sister.

Neji looked at his new little sister excitedly, "Is that my little imouto? Can I hold her?"

HIzashi laughed for the first time this day, "Of course Neji, but you must be sitting down so you don't drop her." Neji scrambled over and climbed onto the bed. Hizashi gently settled his newborn daughter into his son's arms. Neji held her strongly and steadily, not trembling in the slightest bit. Masako's heart warmed at the scene, she would cherish this moment forever… This may be the only moment when their family would be truly together as one.

Neji smiled at his sister's face, "She really does look like okaa-san. She's so pretty!" Masako put her arm around her son, feeling at peace, "Treasure her Neji, she is forever your little sister."

"Of course, why would I?" Neji looked at his mother curiously, then quickly turned his attention back to his little sister, "What is her name?"

Masako stared, it was her turn to be confused, "A name?" she asked questioningly. She caught herself, then laughed, "Of course, a name." She had been feeling so heartbroken, that she had completely forgotten about giving her new daughter a name.

Her husband nodded slowly, "We… we must give her a name." Masako stroked Neji's hair, even if this life was a short one, she would give her daughter a name.

Neji's eyes sparkled, and he turned toward his parents shyly, "Actually, I would like to give her a name…"

Hizashi was surprised, "Did you already think of one?"

"Yes, I have been deciding since a month ago."

Masako placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Neji had clearly thought about this more than us, let's allow him to." She nodded approvingly at her son. Hizashi just shrugged, as if he didn't care.

Neji held his sister close to his chest, "Sakura… That's the name I wanted for my imouto."

Masako flicked her son's forehead teasingly, "What were you going to do if I gave you a little brother?"

"But I knew it would be a little sister!" protested Neji. Her breath was caught in her throat suddenly. Masako exhaled and smiled sadly, "Yes, I knew too."

Hiashi squeezed his wife's shoulder, but Masako brushed his hand away. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, Neji didn't know yet. He was young, maybe he would soon forget about this tragic event. Then again, once you name something, you get attached to it.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Neji to name his younger sister after all.

Masako shook those thoughts away from her head, no no no. This was not good at all, she had to enjoy this moment while she could. She thought about the name Neji had chosen, suddenly aware that she would have chosen the exact same name as her son.

_Though my reason may be different than his, _she thought to herself. Her eyes flitted toward the cherry blossom trees behind the sliding doors. It was the midst of a beautiful spring, the cherry blossoms this year had bloomed more fully and lushly than any other year Masako could remember. And yet, it had barely been a week since the trees were in full bloom and the petals were already starting to wither and fall to the cold and barren ground.

She looked at her newly named daughter, Sakura, sadly. Even though she was still so young, Masako could tell that her daughter would truly grow up to be beautiful… That is if she could grow up. Sakura's beauty would only be limited to this day. In many ways, she was just like a cherry blossom, a beautiful flower with a tragically short life.

"…aa-san?" Neji's voice suddenly entered her thoughts. She quickly turned her attention to her son a bit awkwardly. She had become more prone to losing concentration lately, it was starting to bother her.

"Sorry dear, what was it you said?"

Neji looked at her with a very blank look that he had inherited from his father, "Okaa-san…" He touched his mother's cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

Eh?

Masako felt her cheeks, they were wet. She felt her eyes and stared at her hands. The tips of her fingers were smeared with tears she had unconsciously let loose. Hizashi placed his hand on top of hers with a concerned look. Masako let out a sigh and shook her head.

She gently leaned forward and took Sakura from Neji's arms, "Sorry Neji, your mother is just tired right now." Neji did not respond, knowing that his mother had something troubling her. Masako rocked Sakura in her arms, "Hyuu-ga Sa-ku-ra." She emphasized each beat softly in a rhythmical voice. Her baby daughter let out a giggle at the sound of her name.

Hizashi closed his eyes, it was a beautiful name. Their surname, hyuuga, combined with his daughtor's name. It would mean… a sunlit space of cherry blossoms. He opened his eyes, deep in thought.

Three short knocks interrupted the Masako's peace. Her jaw slightly tightened, but she had not lost her will yet. The elders were finally here to take away her precious daughter that she held so closely to her heart. If she could, she would sacrifice herself first. Her eyes hardened, and her muscles tightened, as if preparing for battle.

Hizashi had the same look on his face, he was about to activate his byakugan. Only his consciousness allowed him to remember the consequences of activating his kekkai genkai in front of the main clan.

Neji stared at his parents with worry. Masako could barely pay heed to her son at the moment, he must be quite shocked at the moment. Hizashi and her had never shown Neji their shinobi half when prepared to face confrontation. The door opened and from outside stepped in an unwelcomed guest.

Maybe that's why Masako and Hizashi recoiled in shock when they saw who actually stepped in.

Masako's glassy eyes widened at the woman dressed in robes of royal violet. She had the tired look of a woman who had just given birth, and yet her beauty was still overpowering. Her dark hair rippled as she walked in, and in her arms held a newborn baby wrapped in stunning silver silk with golden embroidery. It was mandatory for the first wife to wrap her baby in silver silk in the Hyuuga Clan. All other wives below first position could use any other color besides silver.

Hizashi was startled as well, having expected the elders instead, "Chitose… what are you—"

Chitose let out a bitter laugh, interrupting her husband. She lifted her head, her eyes unforgiving. Masako felt Neji stiffen beside her. Chitose was acting strangely, Masako noted as she narrowed her eyes.

"Go outside Neji," Hizashi said to his son quietly, "It's time for you to go to bed."

Neji began to protest, "But—"

"Neji!"

Neji looked somewhat upset, but obeyed his father's words. He stroked his newborn sister's hair one more time before jumping off the bed and exiting to room. Masako had her gaze fixed firmly on Chitose, she held Sakura tightly, not sure of the situation.

Chitose allowed herself to sit down on a chair diagonally across from where Masako and Hizashi sat. She held her baby close to her body, Masako could see a bit of the baby's hair. Chitose's child had dark hair a few shades darker than Chitose's.

"Hizashi," Chitose began, "Don't you think it is only respectful to first visit your first wife who gave birth before your second?" Masako raised an eyebrow, so this was what it was all about. Then again, sometimes, she felt slightly sorry for Chitose. Chitose was just like her, a woman who fell in love with Hizashi. But unlike herself, Chitose had never gained her husband's heart, their status as husband and wife was nothing but a status.

Hizashi answered only with silence, his eyes were empty and cold, "Chitose, I am sure you know the answer to your own statement." Masako watched as Chitose's tremble, she braced herself for an upcoming storm from Chitose.

True to Masako's predictions, Chitose slammed her fist down on the table she sat at. Masako grimaced, luckily, the sound had not disturbed either baby. Sakura only appeared curious and calm at her surroundings, Masako smiled softly. My dear daughter... if only you could live to see the lights of the morning.

"Why, why do you still stay Masako's side, even now?" cried Chitose in fury. Maybe she was blinded by fury that she had momentarily lost her pride. Masako watched the proud Chitose shed tears for the first time in her life.

"Even after I gave birth to a daughter, you still rush to her side to celebrate with HER!" Chitose grasped onto the silver bundle she held in her arms with a look of desperateness.

What?

Masako's lips parted slightly in disbelief, "But that's… that's…" The prophecy stated that two moons were never meant to be in the same sky. She had always thought that it meant that one of them would bear a daughter and the other a son… and the daughter which was born would be killed.

She stared at Sakura in astonishment, after all this time, she finally understood the true meaning behind the prophecy. The two moons were Sakura and Chitose's daughter. The truth fell onto her with a force that left her mind feeling disoriented.

_Only one of their daughter's will be allowed to live._

She heart dropped, no way… Masako could not believe it, it was too cruel, too unjustified. She lifted her head only to look directly into the eyes of Chitose. The pale eyes of the woman were concentrated on none other than herself. Masako quickly averted her eyes away, she didn't like the way Chitose looked at her. It was as if those eyes of hers pierced through her soul.

Out of the blue, Chitose started to smile. Masako furrowed her brows, what was she thinking? She was even more baffled when Chitose started to laugh. Had Chitose gone mad?

Chitose stroked her child's blankets, laughing, "There really is no need for me to be worried!"

Hizashi raised an eyebrow at his disoriented wife, he rose from the bed, "Chitose, what are you talking about?"

The crazed woman rocked her bundle fondly in her arms, twirling around in glee. The unsettling look on Chitose's face caused shivers to travel down Masako's spine.

Chitose held and looked at her baby's face with disheveled eyes, "My daughter," her voice came out rough, "My daughter will not be the one to die!" She inhaled loudly as if to calm herself. Masako immediately stood up from the bed, alert and alarmed. She knew she, no Sakura, was the prey. Masako felt her daughter beat her tiny fists against her chest. Masako immediately loosened her grasp on the blankets, she had been squeezing her daughter too tightly.

Hizashi walked over to her side and pulled her close. Chitose's eyes flashed with bitterness for a split second, she turned her head away from the two, as if she couldn't stand to see them together.

Her voice came out more controlled and stable, "Masako Haruno… it is not my, but your daughter…"—Chitose's voice hardened but lowered in volume—"… to die in this battle." The lethal words pierced through Masako with the ferocity of an enemy's kunai. She stepped forward, in front of Hizashi, glaring at Chitose with her vibrant jade colored eyes.

Chitose, now calmed down, replied with mocking words, "You dare show such disrespect toward me now? But after all, I only but spoke the truth." Hizashi began to speak, but Masako lifted her hand, to stop him. Her husband went silent, knowing better than to disrupt the silent battle.

For the first time, Masako got a clear look at Chitose's daughter. Like her mother, she would most likely turn out to be a beauty. Although she bared little resemblance to her mother, their eyes were nearly identical. Every hyuuga had similar milky eyes, but they differed from each other slightly. Chitose'seyes were slightly tinted violet. The newborn Chitose held in her arms had the same eyes as her mother, narrow, violet tinted eyes.

Masako could no longer bear the insults, "You—"

And for the fourth time that night, the door opened. Masako watched with desperate eyes as the elders walked in, followed by grand priest. Leading the group was the father of her husband and Lord Hiashi. Masako stepped back quickly, suddenly frightened. Not for herself but Sakura. Hizashi stepped in front of his wife, shielding her with his body. Masako clutched onto her husband's yukata with her shaking hands. Sakura shifted her position uncomfortably within her mother's arms.

Lord Hiashi looked at Masako sympathetically, but said nothing. Masako paid no attention to him, although he was the twin of her husband, they looked completely different to her. She had always felt a certain warmth that Hizashi had that Hiashi did not. Yet at the same time, she felt a certain darkness her husband had that her brother-in-law did not.

"Haruno Masako," the firm voice of the hyuuga elder spoke, "Show yourself in front of us." Masako had no choice but to obey, her face remained emotionless as Chitose smirked. She showed no distress in as she stared right at the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. It was the least she could do for her daughter.

The Hyuuga elder stepped aside and allowed the grand priest to step forward. He was old and short man with a hunched back. His eyes were white just like the rest of the Hyuuga Clan, but Masako knew, this old man could not see. Some people consider him cursed to live without ever seeing this world. Others considered him blessed to be able to see the heavens instead with those blind eyes.

His soft tapping of his staff corresponded with his footsteps as he walked. His voice was very soft and raspy, as if he had a sore throat. It showed just how old he was.

"Haruno Masako…" he rasped, "Hyuuga Chitose…" Chitose walked forward confidently, too confidently. Masako, on the other hand, hesitantly approached the man. But her face remained passive, it betrayed none of the emotion she was feeling at the moment: scared, desperate, helpless. She wanted to turn and flee this unavoidable trap.

The priest remained unmoving, "You… two… I understand you both have daughters." His words came out slow and quiet, "The prophecy, only allows… one daughter… to live."

Masako stiffened, her tongue felt as if it had turned to lead. Why…

Hizashi asked the question that had been troubling her so much, it was clear he was struggling to contain his anger, "Why must either child be sacrificed? They are innocent, what sin have they committed besides wanting to live?"

Chitose's lips twitched, Masako closed her eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck, there was still a slight chance that maybe… just maybe…

The high priest lifted his eyes, his white hair falling down his shoulders, "Haruno Masako, just this once… I will explain." Masako's heart quickened, she looked down at Sakura, who was happily tugging her hair. My dear, please live…

"The sin they have committed is that both want to live… But the heavens have showed me, that the daughters of Hyuuga Hizashi will clash like fire and water. There can never be… never be two moons existing in our skies," his spoke slowly and softly, as if he weren't delivering death to an innocent child.

He continued gradually "If two moons were to emerge, they would battle for the position as the moon… Only bloodshed will follow such acts. Before such acts were to occur, we must erase the existence of one moon." The grand priest became quiet, he had explained what was needed.

Hizashi scowled, "There is no guarantee that my daughtors—"

"Hizashi!" snapped Lord Hiashi, "Do you dare question the high priest of our clan?" Hizashi froze, why could he not say yes? Why did he stand there frozen like a coward? His muscles were tense and his arms rigid, he couldn't move.

"Pay no heed Lord Hiashi… it is but natural for a father to act so…" the grand priest pointed his staff to Hizashi, "But know where your boundaries are, branch member. Take him away, he is disturbing us." Within seconds, members of the Hyuuga Clan had his arms behind his back. Hizashi could not retaliate and only struggled futilely against the men. Masako tried to follow her husband, but was stopped by the main branch. She stared after him, alarmed. Hizashi…

Masako's eyes began to water, what more did they want to do? The priest did little to respond to the crumbling woman. He continued to talk calmly, "The heavens have shown me, who see destiny… ends… today…" He stared directly at Sakura, who Masako held tightly in her arms. Masako flinched, no… please, just spare the children!

"The moon with the radiance of the rose colored sakura… is to die."

Masako felt her heart, explode right then and there. That one beat spread throughout her body, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. He knees met the wooden floor with a sickening thud. Her daughter had hair the color of sakura blossoms, there was no mistaking it. She sat there lifelessly with empty eyes. Everything was truly, finally over.

The priest turned around, so that his back faced the broken Masako, "The moon with the vivacity of the violet plum blossom is to live..." Then he walked away, his duty done. Whatever happened next was to the clan.

Masako felt grief overwhelming her insides, she turned cold, the end was near.

The Hyuuga elder turned toward the fallen pink-haired kunoichi, "Haruno Masako, hand your daughter over." Masako was silent and unresponsive. Her fingers tightened around Sakura, her baby daughter let out a muffled cry. She looked tearfully into Sakura's eyes, why did this happen to us? What wrong have we ever committed to desearve this?

"Haruno Masako, do you hear me?" the elder's voice resounded in her thoughts. She hated it, she wanted to push all these Hyuuga traditions away.

She wanted to protect Sakura so badly, yet did not have the courage to go against her husband's family. How shameful, for a mother to be unable to protect her daughter. But, she could not abandon the only family her husband had despite their sour relationship.

She lifted her head, what right did they have to take her daughter away from her like this? They were intent on doing so, so why would they not even give her the time to grieve?

"Her name is Hyuuga Sakura, remember that," she murmured softly, she wanted to engrave her daughter into this hateful clan. She would not allow them to forget Sakura. She would never let them forget the wrong they had committed against her daughter.

The Hyuuga elder remained unresponsive at first. His next words were as cold and harsh, it was as if an ice coated blade was sliding across her unprotected skin, "There is no such person in the Hyuuga clan."

His words fell down like iron, the kunoichi was shocked by the harsh tone of his voice. She looked around frantically at all the other main branch members. Some were deliberately looking away, not wanting to meet her face to face. Those who did meet her gaze had eyes void of any emotion. They… were they going to pretend her daughter had never existed.

The elder continued, "There is a person, however, named_ Haruno_ Sakura." Chitose giggled, but Masako's attention was not on her.

She stared at the old Hyuuga in disbelief, how could they?

_They want to forget Sakura's existence as a member of the Hyuuga Clan, so that the sinful deed they committed this night would be never be exposed._

Fury enveloped her now, she clutched the sides of her kimono. Locks of her hair fell out from behind her ears, her chest felt heavy and her breath became more laborious "How… How…"

"We will perform the basic burial rituals if you are concerned," his words were harsh to Masako's unbelieving ears. He put his arms behind his back, "But now please hand your daughter over."

She stared at the elder towering before her. An annoyed sigh came from Chitose, "Please Masako, this is getting tiring. The sun is to rise anytime now." Her pink bangs fell over her eyes, she could not hand her daughter over. How could a mother so easily let death approach her daughter? Her frantic mind was starting to run out of options, when a faint memory approached her consciousness.

"_I would like to be the one who sends her away because I was the one who brought her into this cruel world."_

Her dry lips parted, that's right. This was her request from not so long ago. Masako found a new resolve, she had found her answer. Slowly, she lifted herself up, holding a now sleepy Sakura protectively in her arms.

A spark of determination pierced through her, this bitter life of hers was about sacrifice. Everything came with sacrifice. Her joy of having a child came with the anguish of having it taken away. If so, then she would give Sakura her final sacrifice. Masako stood up with a new strength, against the main branch. She would sacrifice her position as mother, to end her daughter's short fate as quickly as possible.

Her voice came out resilient and confident, echoing through the corridors, "If Sakura's fate is to end today, then allow me to be the one to steal it from her… as I was the one who gifted her with it."

The elder looked merely surprised by her sudden outburst. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure whether she had any hidden motives. She expected his reaction like so, but they would not understand why she would want to kill her own daughter. Unless you were a mother put into such a situation like Masako's, you would not be able to solve this riddle. It would hurt less for her to be the one to take her daughter rather than watching a stranger's hand end Sakura's life.

This time, it was Lord Hizashi who answered, his seemed to be almost relieved, "Fine, if those are your wishes, continue." The rest of the group seemed to be relieved as well, knowing that they wouldn't have to dirty their own hands.

But Masako was not finished, she had more to this request, "I do not want you place a cursed seal on my daughter."

The Hyuuga elder's eyes flashed dangerously, "Haruno Masako! That is but—"

"Hyuuga tradition right?" interrupted Masako. She could tell that she had insulted many of the main branch by showing disrespect toward the elder. But she could care less right now. She was tired and this fight was at its climax, she would not step down now. The elder appeared to be barely fazed as well, he raised his right hand to stop his clan from erupting into yells of disapproval.

"But I understand it is also tradition for a child to receive the cursed seal at three years of age, my daughter is only but a day in age," Masako continued calmly, "You also insist that my daughter is to die a member of the Haruno family instead of the Hyuuga clan, then there would be no need for a cursed seal is there?"

She was challenging the main branch, most would say she was a fool. She probably was, but she would rather be a fool than watch her own flesh and blood be harmed any more.

Lord Hizashi let out a tired sigh, "Very well, if those are your wishes, then we will allow you to do so."

Masako closed her eyes, "My final request, is to not bury her beneath the cold ground."

Lord Hizashi narrowed his eyes at the woman, "Are you saying you want her to cremate her body?"

"No," Masako answered, "I would like to place my passed daughter in a basket and let it be carried away by the river." Her answer immediately caused murmurs of disbelief to spread. Masako understood, it seemed strange, but she would rather die than have her daughter be confined to the grounds of the Hyuuga compound before she had the chance to see the rest of the world.

Sakura's eyes blinked sleepily, she was finally tired. Masako smiled sadly, her heart aching, _Sakura, it is almost time._

After much debate within the main clan, the finally complied, but they had to see the dead body of Sakura before her death. They had exited the room to allow Masako to finish what she had started.

The only people left in the room were herself, Chitose, and Hizashi who had been allowed to enter the room. Masako felt too distressed to even complain about Chitose's presence in the room. With trembling hands and tearful eyes, she laid her daughter carefully on the bed.

Hizashi placed his hand on her shoulder, "You do not have to do this," he said softly. Masako shook her head, "I must." Trails of salty tears left their marks on her cheeks. Masako brushed them away brusquely. Love is a strange thing, it makes people strong yet makes them weak. Why did her heart ache for a daughter she had known for less than a day?

Chitose tapped her foot impatiently, "We do not have all day. The elders are waiting," she said awkwardly. Even Chitose knew her place in this situation.

Masako did not have the strength the respond. Instead, she acted. Slowly and stiffly, she took the pillow from the head of the bed. She squeezed it with her hands and closed her eyes. Sakura looked at her curiously, then smiled innocently. Hizashi closed his eyes.

Masako brought the pillow down on her daughter. She could not draw the blood of her daughter, perhaps the it was easier on her heart to cut the breath of her daughter than to draw the blood of her. The pillow was big enough to easily cover Sakura's face, if not her whole body. Masako gritted her teeth, it was as if her jaws had been shut tightly by steel wires.

The muffled sounds of Sakura's cries tore Masako apart. The sight of Sakura's struggling hands from the sides of the pillow was too much to bear. Yet Masako could not look away, she must suffer through this with her daughter.

Hizashi let out a shaky breath, "She's… gone now Masako."

Masako gasped, she stared at Sakura's tiny hands.

They had stopped moving.

She fell to the ground, hands still clutching that wretched pillow. She threw it across the room, not wanting to touch it. She was finally done, and now she must live with this sin for the rest of her life. She would torture herself everyday so that death would sound more bearable than living, yes, she would do that. She would never let herself forget what she had done to her innocent Sakura.

But for some reason, the tears were all gone. Her eyes were dry, it was as if she had already cried out all the tears in her life. Hizashi bent down and lifted her up with his strong arms, but was quiet. He shared her pain, but even her husband could not imagine how much she scorned herself right now. Her limp body rested in Hizashi's arms.

Chitose brushed her hair behind her ears, holding onto her daughter who was now sleeping. Masako pushed Hizashi away and stumbled back a few steps. He turned away, quietly rearranging the blankets over Sakura for her funeral. She turned around to face Chitose, who was now looking at her with a sort of smug look. Masako's eyes widened, never had she felt hatred towards anyone like this. Although Chitose and she never got along, Masako had never hated her. But this black feeling that now grew in her chest was now directed towards the woman.

It also came to Masako's mind that Hizashi could not see Chitose's expression due to the fact that Masako was in front of her.

"Masako… what do you think I should name my daughter?" Chitose whispered quietly, so that Hizashi could not hear her. Her expression, however, was dark and arrogant. Masako glared at her, frozen in place. She watched as Chitose tilted her head and kissed the lavender haired baby, unresponsive.

Chitose's eyes flickered to Masako with a deadly glint, "I have decided to name her Ume, do you know why? My dear Masako?"

She took a step closer to the silent Masako, eyes narrowed into wicked slits, "The priest had said that 'the moon with the vivacity of the violet plum blossom is to live'. Ume, meaning the vivacious plum blossom, does it not suit the daughter who lived?"

Masako clenched her fists tightly together, it was all she could do not to kill the woman. With a shaking voice, she murmured to Chitose, "You must be quite pleased, Chitose-sama."

"Oh yes," she answered, stroking Ume, "Although both daughters are as beautiful as the flowers the were named after, there is a difference."

Masako closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Oh? Do tell."

Chitose did not hesitate, but she emphasized each word spoken, "A sakura blossom has beauty… but its life is tragically short… A plum blossom on the other hand…" she smirked, then striked Masako with a final blow, "… Will bloom through the harshest of winters and bear the coldest of winds and _live._"

The words echoed through Masako's conscious, she walked back, stiffly like a plank of wood. She glowered at Chitose, unforgiving. Was it possible for such a person to exist? Cruel enough to even mock the dead? Before Masako could lash out, Hizashi let out a cry.

"Masako! Come quick!" her husband's voice was frantic and shocked. He spun around, his eyes widened and in disbelief.

Masako's heart skipped a beat, what happened? She rushed forward, and stared at whatever had startled Hizashi. Her knees nearly gave way. Chitose quickly followed her, and gasped.

Sakura's eyes were open and blinking.

Masako grabbed onto her husband, not sure if she was seeing reality. Sakura was alive, her mouth was in the shape of a small "o", with that inquisitive expression she usually had on. Her pink hair was a mess after being smothered by the pillow, but she was breathing and alive. Masako, with a trembling hand, stroked her daughter's cheek. It was warm. Sakura touched Masako with her tiny hands, smiling. Masako gasped loudly, this couldn't be.

"H-Hizashi," she stammered, "Just how… why…"

Her husband shook his head in disbelief, but he was smiling, "I don't know. It is a miracle, maybe the will of the heavens even. It is clear that Sakura has a will to live."

"But… but… Just how is this possible," breathed Masako. She stared at her daughter, "Unbelievable," she whispered. It was truly a miracle.

She stared at her husband desperately, "I… I cannot kill Sakura again."

Hizashi nodded firmly, "Nor will I allow anyone to. No one is to touch Sakura again." Masako let out a sigh of relief. Just as she reached out to hold her daughter in her arms again, a lithe arm shot forward.

It all ended in a second. Masako let out a cry of disbelief, what was…?!

Chitose had lunged forward, her sharp senbon in hand. She had a cold expression fixated on her face as the sickening sound of flesh being stabbed sounded across the room. The corners of Chitose's mouth were drawn tightly. Masako pushed Chitose away, but not quickly enough, a silver senbon was already lodged in her chest. Sakura let out a cry of pain, and then fell silent.

Chitose stumbled, but managed to not fall. She did not lift her head this time, clutching onto her daughter Ume for all she was worth. Hizashi stormed over and slapped his wife across the face as Masako let out wails of distress.

Chitose tenderly felt the spot where her husband had slapped, it was already red and burning.

Hizashi clenched his fists, enraged, "Why Chitose?! How could you?!"

"Someone had to do it!" Chitose screamed, her sharp voice cut through Masako's pitiful cries. Chitose was panting, with tears streaming down her face. Hizashi looked at his wife in disgust, he raised his hand again, maybe to slap her again. But he stopped, and lowered it. He turned away coldly from his wife. Chitose reached out to hold onto Hizashi hysterically, maybe to explain herself, "Hizashi…"

"Do not touch me," he said coldly, his back facing her. Chitose froze, her tears falling down. Masako had no sympathy for the woman anymore, how could she?

Hizashi let out a sigh, "Those tears that fall down your cheeks… are so ugly." Chitose's expression twisted up at her husband's words, she let out small noises of distraught from her throat. Hizashi ignored her and embraced Masako, "I'm so sorry… Masako."

Masako did not say anything, all she could think of was her dead daughter. Her eyes traveled to her unmoving daughter who now was bathed in a scarlet liquid. Sakura was now gone.

The approaching footsteps of the elders came closer and closer. They must have heard her cries. They stormed into the room, Lord Hiashi's eyes widened slightly at the unmoving baby.

The hyuuga elder slowly walked forward, towards Sakura. He knew better than to touch the body of the dead, it was taboo to do so in the hyuuga clan unless you were a close relative. But from what he could see, the baby was indeed dead. If it was not, it would die quickly. There was no possibility for it to survive longer than a few hours at most.

He nodded to the other members, and they quietly exited the room. The funeral rites were now in Masako's hands. Lord Hizashi was the last on to leave. He gave Masako and Hizashi a deep bow, an action never seen before, and then he walked away.

Masako did not see any of this, her heart had already been ripped out and shredded to pieces.

_It is all over._

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

_Masako P.O.V._

Masako's heart quickened as the basket holding the motionless Sakura drifted further and further away.

She stared at her hands, and smiled for a split second. She quickly caught herself and resumed back to a grieving expression. She glanced at her husband, who had an extremely distraught look on his face. She would tell him later.

When she had held Sakura's lifeless body in her hands, she could feel her daughter's little chest heaving up and down. She could feel her daughter's faint breath escaping onto her hands. The elder must have not noticed because of the thick layers of blankets.

She looked at the basket floating in the water, it was drifting further and further away. Masako had chosen to place this basket in the only river that could float freely out of konoha. She had secretly slipped in a letter with the basket. Inside was stated Sakura's name and "Konoha". So that whoever found her could give her this information if she ever wanted to know about her past.

_That's right, quickly, drift away, _Masako thought to herself, _Quickly float away and be saved by someone with a kind heart._

_Quickly, my dear. Do not let your story end here, come back and right those who have wronged you._

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it Shizune?"

"Look, in the river, I think… "

"Oh lord, that's a child."

"Lady Tsunade, what should we—"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE?! QUICKLY GET IT!"

…

"Damn, the river was cold."

"Lady Tsunade, the baby is injured!"

"I know! Quickly, prepare the medicine."

"My lady! There is also letter here!"

-END OF PROLOGUE-

* * *

_FINISHED! NOW ONTO THE MAIN PLOT! ^O^/_

_Yeah, the prologue is really long, but I like character building so… sorry, if I am making any of you guys bored. Next chapter will be after a twelve year time skip and we'll focus on Sakura!_

_Review review review! :D_


	3. My Name is Haruno Sakura, or is it?

_**OH MY GOSH, ALL MY REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS ARE AWESOME! I was feeling down, and sobbing like an idiot that my story had no hope. Then I received my first review, my second, third, all the way to the seventh. I have reread them a gazillion times! (Although, reviewer #4, I am a bit confuzzled by yours and am trying to figure out if u liked my story or not :O)Thanks to everyone! I love writing this story and am glad other people like my story too :3**_

_**I had to edit this chappy sooooo many times before I was finally satisfied with it! I mean, Sakura is making her debut and this chapter is pretty important now that the prologue is FINALLY over. I'd like to inform all of you that the story would not be as melodramatic and will contain a more lighthearted quality in addition to all the drama :P**_

_**Now for my thank you's!**_

_**mun3litKnight: Thank you for both of your reviews. I'm glad you like Sakura and Neji's sibling relationship. It was a risky plot twist for me to add because I've never seen it used before and most people don't really relate them together much. I also really wanna strangle Chitose, but then again, I kinda created her so… blech. Anyways, I'm glad you like my story!**_

_**Fay IX: I'm going to call you Fay-chan from now on! I'm glad that you liked my prologue, I was sooo worried that I was going to bore people with it. You made my day by telling me your opinions honestly. I'm glad you enjoyed my story!**_

_**XxTitaniaxX: LONG TIME NO SEE TITANIA! It's been a while. I'm so flattered that you read my Naruto story! And yes, Tsunade does train her! You will see her abilities soon!**_

_**Pinkette: Thanks for liking my story! I hope you enjoy it in the future as well!**_

_**And thanks to the guests who commented, I'm not sure how to thank you all individually since you all are called "Guest". But I will try my best to update ASAP. If you want to know the final pairing, you can either read my chappies to find out or tell me what you guys would like! I hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!**_

^.^/

"Despite knowing about the raging fire in front of us, people like you and I will leap into its flames, willingly, to taste the warmth."

- Sakura

* * *

X.x.X

* * *

_12 years later._

A young girl, no older than twelve, was searching around the room frantically. Her hair might have been beautiful if it had been combed out properly. Strands of it covered her eyes and stuck out at odd angles, just like wild blades of grass. Speaking of which, her hair was her most prominent feature. It was a beautiful color, like the light-colored cherry blossoms that were in full bloom at the moment.

Not that Tsunade really cared about the color of her pupil's hair at the moment.

Without the slightest hesitance, the sanin kicked down the wooden door without much effort. The pissed look on her face said everything.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" she roared angrily, the pink haired girl lurched backwards. Tsunade watched as her pupil's eyes widened. Sakura stumbled backwards, "S-Sensei!" she stammered frantically.

Tsunade was not about the let her pupil explain herself, after all, this was the sixth time Sakura had tried to _escape _this month. The sannin threw a chair at Sakura, who barely managed to stumble away before it shattered, dangerously close to the place where she stood at.

"THAT'S TSUNADE-SAMA TO YOU, PUNK!"

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

_Sakura's P.O.V. (third person)_

Sakura rubbed her throbbing head tentatively, "Ow ow ow…" she winced as the pain began to escalate, "Shishou, you didn't have to hit me THAT hard." Currently facing retribution from Tsunade, Sakura was sitting on her knees with her arms held up in the air. Apparently, she had been through this enough times so that her arms weren't even trembling from exhausting.

Sakura opened one eye and peeked at the fuming woman. Her shishou wore her classic green haori and a lighter gray kimono-styled blouse with a darker obi around her waist which matched her pants.

The blonde haired woman glared at Sakura, who fell back a few more steps just to be safe. Tsunade may seem like a young woman, but she was actually an obaa-chan. But even the daring Sakura would never say that to her teacher's face. For one, it was rude. On the other hand… it was a life-threatening move for herself.

Steam came out of Tsunade's nostrils, "Is this how you repay me after saving your life? Do you want me to explain in detail how—"

"Yes, yes I know," Sakura sighed, having heard this lecture countless times now. She imitated Tsunade's voice with a bored tone, "'You punk, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here. It was me who had saved you from that river and used my medical ninjutsu to save you. No one else could have healed a baby with injuries of your size." Sakura finished and glanced up at her sensei, her arms still up in the air, and daringly added, "And just a correction, it was Shizune-nee who saw me in the river."

Tsunade stormed over and jabbed Sakura's forehead with her finger, "If you know it so well, smarty pants, why don't you ever listen to me?!" she growled, "And to think I spent all that chakra on you." Sakura recoiled at the jab, why didn't her sensei have a gentler touch?

Tsunade sat down in front of Sakura and waved her hand dismissively, but still clearly cranky, "Your punishment is over." Sakura let out a sigh of relief and put her hands down. She massaged the muscles in her arm which had tightened, gently loosening the stiffened muscles. She sat on her knees in a more comfortable fashion. She smoothed out the ends of her short, crimson red kimono and readjusted the butterfly bow she tied with her obi. Sakura lifted her head to see her Tsunade looking at her with a more solemn expression with her brows knitted together.

Sakura straightened her back, a wave of determination surged through her, "Tsunade-sama…" she began.

Tsunade held up her hand, cutting Sakura off, "We'll talk while we comb your hair. It strangely resembles a hairball because a certain ninja couldn't spare three seconds of her time to brush it out." Tsunade whipped out a wooden comb from who knows where. Sakura was bewildered for a second, then turned around obediently. Her shishou was actually a really caring person, even if she acted like a tsundere.

"Alright," Sakura turned around and faced the mirror on the wall, seeing her own reflection. She saw a reflection of herself, a lithe girl with a messy pile of hair but…

Sakura gently touched the mirror with the tips of her fingers, right next to her reflected face. Then, she gently pressed her entire hand against it. She saw a reflection of herself so clearly, but who was she really? The mirror showed her a girl who didn't know where she belonged, a girl who was an empty vessel. People tell you that only you know yourself best.

Too bad that wasn't true for Sakura's case.

Then familiar strokes of Tsunade's brush tugged at her rosy hair. Shishou had always been insistent that only she should brush Sakura's hair besides Sakura herself. Shizune was allowed to a couple of times, but Tsunade was usually the one who brushed it. In a way, she found Tsunade-sama's protective side very comforting. Maybe that's why it pained Sakura a little whenever she attempted to run away , "Ne… Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it?" Tsunade seemed distracted, but she was preoccupied with untangling the knots in Sakura's hair. Her nimble fingers worked quickly, most people did not expect the slug princess (who was known for her brute strength) to have gentle fingers. Then again, Tsunade was most likely the best medical ninja the world has ever seen. Sometimes, Tsunade reminded Sakura of the mother she never had.

"You said… that when I was just an infant, that someone had tried to kill me," Sakura's finger tips slowly slid down the mirror, creating a slight but aggravating sound, "With a silver coated senbon right?"

Silence was the only answer Sakura received from her shishou, but she wasn't expecting to receive an answer, so she continued.

"I want to live in the present, Tsunade-sama. I really don't want to be a pitiful kind of girl who only cries and doesn't act," she watched as the tangles in her hair began to smooth out and reveal her eyes. Her eyes, were a mystery to even herself. No person she has ever met had eyes that lacked an evident pupil or iris. When she had inquired Tsunade-sama about them, her shishou only avoided the question. When Sakura tried to look for the answer in Tsunade-sama's library, her shishou hid away several of the books that may have contained the answer to Sakura's question.

But she knew that Tsunade-sama was only going to such lengths to protect her, because Tsunade-sama was not a person who would intentionally hide something so important from her unless it would hurt her.

She turned around and performed a full body bow, with her forehead touching the ground. Sakura was the kind of person who wouldn't bow like that easily to another individual; everyone who knew her knew that. She had only performed a fully body bow one other time in her life.

And that was over three years ago. The event involved Tsunade's monstrous strength, a drunk Tsunade, and a seriously pissed owner of what had once been a sake shop.

But on the other hand, she needed to push her pride aside and show all of her sincerity.

Sakura spoke with her forehead on the ground and her face nearly touching the wooden floor. She took a deep breath and said, "This is the first time I am seriously asking you this, Tsunade-sama. I really… really," Sakura took a deep breath, "Really, want to go find out why I was found dying in that river." just as Sakura finished speaking, Tsunade slammed her fist down on the ground. The young girl braced herself, preparing to feel the power of one of her teacher's incredible fists.

Instead, Tsunade stood up and with a rough hand, yanked her student from the ground. Sakura barely managed not to trip and fall over. As usual, her teacher never failed to surprise her, "Tsunade-sama?" she cried out in astonishment.

Tsunade tightened her grip on Sakura's wrist tightened, causing her to wince, "Shut up punk and just follow me," Tsunade snapped curtly and yanked Sakura's poor arm even harder. The young girl gawked at her teacher, but ended up clinging to her shishou's arm playfully. _Tsunade-sama will finally is willing to give her a chance!_

Tsunade flinched at the sudden intimacy, "What the hell are you doing?!" she shook her arm vigorously, trying to shake Sakura off without success.

Sakura grinned mischievously, "Tsunade-sama, you're really a sucker for melodramatic speeches aren't you?"

Upon hearing her student's words, Tsunade slammed her fist down on Sakura's head without sympathy for the soon-to-be-injured girl.

"Just who are you to be teasing your shishou?!"

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

_Tsunade's P.O.V. (third person)_

Tsunade rummaged through the countless boxes on her shelf, damn, just where did she hide all those things?

A hesitant voice sounded from behind her, "Shishou? What are you looking for?"

Tsunade's hand finally landed on a dusty and old box, she threw off the lid and stared at the contents with an expression Sakura could not read.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Found it." With steady hands, she gently picked up the box and placed it in front of her student. There was a high quality, but simple red silk in it. It looked old, judging from the style of embroidery used. The embroidery, although very elegant, was also old fashioned. It showed a dying, yet beautiful flower with its petals falling off. This was the style many women used when they gave birth to a daughter, to symbolize their sorrow for being unable to bear their husband a son. But the trend of using such embroidery ended a few years ago. Unless you were from a superior clan, the average person wouldn't really care about what gender their child was.

Tsunade jabbed a finger at the silk and pinched it between her fingers, "When we first found you in the river, you were wrapped in this blanket. Do I have to explain the meaning behind the patterned embroidery?"

Judging from the look on her pupil's face, she had figured the same as Tsunade. Sakura tentatively stroked the silk, most likely seeking answer. Her milky green eyes widened, she must have felt the objects that laid beneath the cloth.

Tsunade sat down on the opposite side of the table, she watched Sakura carefully. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of expression her student would bear on her confused face afterwards. She assumed a more casual position to conceal her worry and tilted her head to a side.

"You may lift the cloth," said Tsunade, it was more of a command than permission, but Sakura didn't hesitate. She nearly jumped off of her seat and quickly unknotted the red silk. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, focused purely on Sakura's expression because she knew of the contents the box contained.

Shock. A moment of pure realization thundered across Sakura's face. Tsunade could feel the chakra that pulsed lightly from Sakura's body. Tsunade knew better than to speak now, Sakura needed time to suppress her emotions. If her student could not even accomplish that much, Tsunade would deem Sakura unready of searching for her past.

With stiff hands, Sakura reached into the box and took out a long, thin senbon. It had turned black from the years of residing, undisturbed, in the box. Sakura's expression had returned to normal. Tsunade had to give her credit for handling the situation calmly; not many people could pull off such a feat. Without looking up, Sakura began to polish the senbon with her own chakra, "Silver… it tarnishes and turns black… after some time, right?"

The blackened crust on the senbon began to fall off to reveal a shimmering, polished silver coating. Tsunade didn't say anything, knowing that her student already knew the answer. Her student steadily removed the last bits of the blackened crust. The senbon was now a shining silver, and if you looked closely, mysterious designs were carved into it. The artwork was definitely high-class and the materials used to create it were not exactly cheap either.

The pink haired girl examined the senbon with sharp eyes, turning it around slowly to take in every minute detail, "The person who possessed this weapon must have been very wealthy." Her fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the sharp needle, "Whoever possessed this senbon also tried to kill me." Sakura looked at it with upset eyes, but she did not place it down on the table. She continued to grasp it for all her life's worth.

Tsunade crossed her arms together and decided to push Sakura closer to the edge, "That's right, someone out there wants you dead,"—Sakura cringed slightly at Tsunade's frank words—"Someone powerful out there did not want you in this world. Do you really think you can leave this fire without being burnt?" Tsunade's voice had risen to a shout, her emotions suddenly surging. Did this girl think she was invincible just because she survived a mortal injury? If so, Sakura was still too naïve.

Sakura lowered her eyes for a moment, silent, and staring at the cursed weapon in her hands: the weapon which had tried to claim the life of a newborn. Her bangs fell over her eyes, and she let out a sigh. Tsunade took all this in, and she knew… she knew that children would never sigh like Sakura did. That breath of air seemed so tired and tragic, an emotion that children should never be exposed to.

Tsunade pushed herself off from the couch and slammed her bandaged foot onto the table, "Do you really think you can escape a wildfire without being burned?" she repeated herself with a voice no louder than a murmur.

What Tsunade had expected was for student to admit defeat, admit that she was acting too naïve and should wait for a little longer before uncovering her roots.

Yet, Sakura must have picked up some aspects of herself. Tsunade had forgotten that the young girl was unpredictable. Sakura's head snapped back up to meet Tsunade eye-to-eye. Her eyes contained a rebellious quality stronger than her own. Strands of her pink hair flew in front of her eyes, covering the edges of her huge, tinted eyes.

"Tsunade-sama," she responded with her resolve, "You of all people should know, that every step brings a person closer to the upcoming fire." She held her hand out, showing Tsunade the silver senbon, "And yet, despite knowing that there fire ahead, we will leap into its flames without hesitance. Shishou, do you know why?"

With an overwhelming aura of a determination that could not be crushed, Tsunade watched in alarm as Sakura plunged the senbon into her skin, right above the old scar she carried from her previous wound as a baby.

"Sakura!" Tsunade leapt from her position and cried out, her blonde hair flying to the sides. She grasped the girl's hands so they wouldn't punctuate the senbon any deeper into her skin, "Just what are you— " she was cut off by the gentle expression on Sakura's face. She was not smiling, but something about her face… made her look so gentle, yet so… strong.

Tsunade, for the first time, saw the silent willpower that Sakura had carried with her all this time. Her grip around Sakura's hands loosened slightly. This child, who was barely into her teenage years, had already inherited the "will" Tsunade had always sought to pass down.

"Tsunade-sama, the reason why people like you and I are so willing to jump into the fire is because,"—Sakura pulled the needle out of her skin and let the blood trail down her dress, leaving trails of red on the silk—"We all want, no we crave, for the warmth of the flames. We just want to feel the warmth that we lack, even if it means getting burned."

Tsunade looked at the girl who stood before her with a new interest. If she carried such a strong resolve in the future, then there really would be no need for this _old lady_ to worry about her. She gently patted Sakura's head, letting out a short laugh, "Geez, you smart-talker. I just can't win against you can I?" She placed her hand above the open wound and began to heal the small injury. Her hands began to glow a gentle and mystical green, applying her medical ninjutsu to her student.

Sakura grinned sheepishly and scratched her cheek, "I guess I passed the test?"

She smirked and finished closing the small injury in Sakura's skin. You could barely tell that Sakura had reopened the wound, it looked just like how it did oh-so-long ago. The faint line of darker skin could have passed off as a birthmark, but even the innocent looking scar had a dark history. "Damn right you did, but punk, why go to such limits to prove yourself?" Tsunade nodded at the slightly bloodied senbon in Sakura's hands.

Sakura shrugged, as if it couldn't matter, "I just thought I needed to convince you I wasn't traumatized by senbons or something."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me that you knew I was giving you a test?" Sakura's nodded innocently, her head bobbing up and down.

"Yup, it was pretty obvious."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose with exasperation, shaking her head ever so slightly, "Honestly, I don't know whether to call you shrewd or unbelievably naïve." Sakura's befuddled gaze only proved her point. But at least now, she had enough faith in her apprentice to give her to stepping stones for her soon-to-come journey.

Tsunade reached into the old box and pulled out another object-of-importance, or perhaps, the most important. What she pulled out was a folded and tattered slip of paper. Tsunade unfolded the thin letter carefully. The folds were already starting to rip, but the writing inside was still clear as day.

She handed it to Sakura and commanded her to read it. Sakura obliged without any complaints and read the careful calligraphy written on the letter. There were only three written on it, which did not seem to have any correlation to each other.

She mouthed each syllable carefully, trying to figure out the meaning, "Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra… Ko-no-ha-ga-ku-re… What is this?" She squinted at the writing, unsure of what to make out of it. She placed the paper on the table and pointed to the calligraphy, "Tsunade-sama? What is this supposed to mean?"

Tsunade straightened her green haori, "What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

Sakura brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well… I know that Konohagakure is the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as Konoha, which is a bit north from here. I believe Haruno Sakura is supposed to be read as one word… If literally translated, Haru-no-Sakura would mean spring of cherry blossoms." She tilted her head to one side, still hopelessly confused.

Tsunade smiled smugly, "Well, not entirely wrong. But as you may have guessed already, this letter was placed in the basket you were in." The sannin waved the letter in front of her discipline's face, "Sakura, if you really were going to start on your search for your origins, you're going to need some leads. What were you planning to do? Go around knocking on doors asking if people if they used to have a daughter?"

Something about the look on Sakura's face told Tsunade that her she probably really was planning on doing that. Sakura grinned sheepishly and laughed awkwardly, "Eh… maybe?"

Tsunade chose to drop the ignorant remark and continued, "Anyways, I think this letter may be your first hints to where to start, Sakura." Sakura paused for a moment, then lifted a finger to her lips, thinking.

Sakura finally began to apprehend Tsunade's words, the girl stiffened, "You aren't saying… that Konoha… may be the place I should start searching?"

Tsunade placed a hand on her waist, this girl really was slow at this kind of thing, "No," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I'm telling you to go to Sunakagure." Her disciple blinked, as if understanding for the first time that she had been really clueless a few seconds ago.

Pushing that matter aside, Tsunade pointed to the next two characters, "Haruno Sakura, it is not read as Haru-no-Sakura like how you just did," Tsunade emphasized the syllables of the characters, "It is supposed to be read as Haruno-Sakura. It took me a while to figure out, but it is probably the name your parents gave to you."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Then my last name is Haruno?"

"Why else do you think I named you Sakura?"

Tsunade nodded and watched the girl break into a cheery smile. She almost felt a little guilty, she never knew that just knowing her last name would make the girl so happy. She didn't really care about hers at all, it was just a title. But it wasn't like she didn't tell Sakura her last name without reason either.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, who was smiling at the characters of her name happily, _There are only so many families with the surname 'Haruno'. If someone came after the child, then there would be no telling what would happen._

And it wasn't like she was suffering from memory loss either. She knew Konoha and everything about it like the back of her hand.

Sakura's bright eyes met her own, "When can I go?" she asked excitedly. Tsunade could tell that the foolish girl didn't even care about what she might discover, she just wanted to discover it. She took one last look at Sakura, better now than never… She took an envelope out of her sleeves and placed it on the table with a bang, facedown.

Tsunade turned her back to her young student, her voice hardening, "You better be gone when I turn around. The village of Konoha is a few hours if you travel by foot, so you better start preparing for your mission if you want to reach it by nightfall."

Sakura picked up the envelope that Tsunade had placed on the table, unsure of its contents.

"Inside that envelope is my seal, granting you permission to enter Konoha and become a genin," Tsunade informed her student straightforwardly.

"Are you telling me to leave now, shishou?"

Tsunade clenched her fists. Damn her feelings, that girl was just something she picked up along the way, it freaking irritated her to feel all hesitant right now. Better get it over with now than have it haunt her, "I'm telling you that I am abandoning you now and that we are no longer student and teacher, but complete strangers. Good luck fending for yourself now, Haruno Sakura." Silence followed her statement. Then she heard a small thump, that idiotic girl must be performing a saikeirei again. Geez, did that girl have no shame?

"Tsunade-shishou," said her _former_ student, "Thank you." Tsunade's eyes widened and a flood of memories poured into her mind.

"_Tsunade-sama is like my okaa-san!"_

"_Tsunade-sama, that hurt!"_

"_Tsunade-sama, I want to be a kunoichi like you, train me!"_

"_Tsunade-sama! I can't believe you got drunk and destroyed the man's shop! We're already in debt from your gambling!"_

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

_Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Thank you… Tsunade-sama…"_

Unable to take it anymore, Tsunade spun around, her hand outstretched, "Sakura!" she called out the name of the girl that had grown to be so precious to her. But when she turned around, the little pink-haired student was already gone.

Her trembling knees finally broke down and she fell to the hard ground, and she laughed bitterly to herself. No use crying over spilt milk now… Tsunade ran her fingers over her hair, what would become of the young girl? That idiot could barely remember to brush her hair and keep herself looking presentable. She'd probably forget to eat dinner or something.

She leaned her head against the chair, worrying about a whole different matter now. Although she had claimed to have told Sakura everything, there was a vital piece of information Tsunade had hid away from her. Secretly, Tsunade wished that Sakura's mission would end in failure. The truth, whatever it was, would be too burdensome on the girl's shoulders.

Because Tsunade still knew the village like the back of her hand, she wouldn't forget the characteristics of Konoha so easily. When Tsunade had first seen the eyes of Sakura, her suspicions had begun to stir.

After all, it was difficult to forget the most prominent feature of the clan which wielded the famed byakugan.

Tsunade's forehead wrinkled up in concentration. Technically, she only suspected Sakura to have descended from the Hyuuga Clan due to the unique structure of her eyes. She had never met another person outside that clan who actually had that sort of retina structure.

But that's when things got strange, when she had healed Sakura as a baby, the girl's blood had definitely had not contained ANY traces of the Hyuuga's Clan kekkai genkai, and the letter had clearly stated that the girl's surname was "Haruno" and not Hyuuga. She had often wondered whether Sakura could have been an illegitimate child, but Hyuuga clan members weren't exactly the type to commit adultery.

_Just what the hell is going on? _Tsunade got up from the ground, dusting off her pants. She suddenly felt more worry for the safety of her former pupil than anything else.

"Whatever it is," Tsunade muttered to herself, "Something's definitely not right about this situation." She bent down to pour herself a cup of tea. She loved tea just about as much as she loved gambling, it calmed her down in stressful situations. Just as she was about to tilt the teapot to pour it into the cup, the cup cracked. Tsunade stared at the inauspicious sign.

She narrowed her eyes and threw the teacup away into the trash and didn't look back at it .

_Something really ugly and shady was approaching… and the Hyuuga Clan was definitely tangled in the midst of it._

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

_Near the Entrance of Konoha…_

_Third Person P.O.V._

A young Uchiha was taking his daily afternoon walk near the village entrance with his hands shoved into his pockets. He nodded at Izumo and Koketsu, who both waved back at him warmly.

"Nice day ain't it Sasuke-kun?" Koketsu commented and smirked at the Uchiha boy, "Don't you ever get bored with the same old route and same old greetings?"

"Koketsu!" Izumo glowered at his immature companion, warning him to shut up. Sasuke could care less, it wasn't worth the energy to stress over. But… he lifted his head and looked in the direction of the bickering duo. He watched with an impassive face as Izumo smacked a scroll onto Koketsu's head. He sighed and looked around at the overly familiar settings: the trees, dirt ground, grass, houses. Sometimes, things did get a bit monotonous. Every day was too predictable here in Konoha, and that did not help with his training. He needed to get stronger faster, and this slow village wasn't helping.

He clucked his tongue, _Tch, whatever. _He prepared to walk to the training grounds of the academy, graduation was only a week away. Honestly, he could ace the exam if he had too. But he still needed to use the academy grounds for extra training.

Just as he thought that everything was going smoothly, a certain flamboyant blonde ran out of the bushes with leaves sticking in his hair, "SASUKE-TEME! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL!" an obnoxiously loud yell broke through Sasuke's silent thoughts and Izumo and Koketsu's argument.

_Well speak of the devil, _Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, _And I was hoping that maybe I could start training a little earlier today. _Naruto Uzumaki, number one pest in Konoha, never seemed to stop bothering him with his stupid antics.

He really wanted to start training earlier today, he wasn't in the mood for the dobe's stupid antics. In a flash, Sasuke leapt up into the air and positioned himself correctly in midair. Apparently, he was too fast for the blonde to see… or maybe the idiot was just too busy introducing himself as the next "hokage" to notice. He finally noticed that Sasuke was missing after finishing his sentence.

Naruto looked around frantically, "Where the hell did Sasuke-teme go?" he freaked, "Damn it! He must have run off—"

With his knee positioned carefully in front so that it would land on Naruto in the most painful way possible, he literally body slammed Naruto into the ground.

He got up from the defeated troublemaker and dusted his hands off, "Just who ran off?" he returned a question cooly. He took a last look at the bruised blonde, shoved his hands back into his pockets, and prepared to walk off again.

The two village guards gawked at the beat up boy on the ground, "… Hardcore…" they muttered in unison. You could basically see the steam rising off of Naruto.

Sasuke had just barely started walking again when he was interrupted by the SAME obnoxious voice, "HEY THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP OUT OF THE SKY LIKE THAT!" Sasuke felt a vein twitch, can't the guy give him a break? And where did he get all the energy anyways? Oh wait, he forgot, all the ramen was bound to do something to the dobe's brain.

He turned around with a blank expression, but he did wonder… how could the punk still get up? He took a glance at Naruto's appearance. Hmm… well he LOOKED like he just got beat up pretty badly… Seriously, how did the dobe still have enough energy to create such a ruckus?

Naruto pointed a finger rudely at him and yelled, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL FROM THE SKY, TEME?"

Sasuke stared at the idiot, and raised an eyebrow, "People don't just FALL out of the sky like raindrops, Naruto."

Naruto still pointed at him accusingly, "You liar! You just did, I saw you!" Sasuke could have smacked his forehead, didn't that guy EVER listen use his brain? He obviously just jumped and happened to land on him, and plus, the idiot saw had just seen him standing on the ground a few seconds back? Did he have the attention span of a goldfish or something?

Sasuke smirked, seriously, this guy was such an idiot, "Hey, I can assure you Naruto. No one, not even the third Hokage, can fall straight out of the—" Sasuke's eyes widened and was caught off mid-sentence. What the hell? Why did he feel a shadow coming overhead? His head snapped upwards and froze, stunned.

Something—no SOMEONE—was falling straight out of the sky. Sasuke didn't even have time to leap out of the way, he only braced himself as the person landed heavily in between him and Naruto. Dust flew out from all around the person. Damn it, he didn't even notice that someone was approaching.

"What in the world?" Naruto exclaimed as the dust began to clear. Sasuke squinted as he tried to see through the dust, just who…? Koketsu and Izumo were on the defence, ready to arrest the intruder.

After a few seconds, the dust finally cleared. Much to Sasuke's surprise, the person didn't look much older than him or Naruto. In fact, the person looked around the same age as him. He couldn't tell whether the intruder was a girl or a boy, their face was covered by a hooded cape. The cape was a scarlet red color and ended at the person's thighs.

But as he looked at the rest of the intruder's clothes, he was certain that it was a girl. You could see the short ends and sleeves of a red kimono, which was definitely designed for a girl to wear. She was also wearing ovular geta sandals which women usually wore. Men usually opted for more rectangular ones. And Sasuke was sure that guys didn't usually wear such tight, black leggings.

The girl got up, dusted her clothes, and walked up to Koketsu and Izumo. The two men watched her warily, preparing to attack if she tried anything funny. Sasuke noticed something that caused his hands to tingle with anticaption.

Geta sandals make a very distinctive clacking noise when the wearer walks due to the two supporting pieces of wood below the base of the sandal. That is a main reason why ninjas wear regular sandals instead of wooden shoes.

_However, _Sasuke frowned, _The only traces of her footsteps are from the dirt being crushed beneath her feet. It is difficult enough for a regular person to conceal the footsteps with regular shoes._

Sasuke reached in his pouch for a kunai, he was sure that the girl would go on the offence any time now.

Instead of attacking the two guards like he had predicted, the girl held two fingers up, almost playfully. She was giving the guards a "peace" sign, which surprised Sasuke. This was too weird, what exactly did this girl want? Her chakra was unfamiliar to Sasuke, she definitely did not come from this village.

At last he finally heard her voice, it was clear and bright, far too innocent for the skills she had unconsciously displayed, "My name is Sakura Haruno!" she chirped. Sasuke couldn't see her face, but she definitely had a smile on. This "Sakura" held out a letter and handed it to Izumo. Izumo, now a bit more relaxed, carefully opened the letter and emptied it of its contents. Sasuke turned his gaze towards the letter, what was in it?

Izumo gaped, and looked at the girl with widened eyes, "This… Isn't this… Koketsu! Look at this!" He shoved the paper into the other shinobi's face. Koketsu had a milder reaction, "Hey, that looks a lot like Lady Tsunade's seal!"

Sakura nodded, "It is."

Sasuke racked his brain, Tsunade… Tsunade… where had he heard that name before? He was sure he had heard it somewhere before. Why couldn't he remember?

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out when the two guards immediately lowered their heads and bowed to Sakura. She appeared as equally surprised at their actions, she fumbled around for a bit, unsure of what to do, "Umm…!" she stammered, appearing flustered.

"Please excuse us for our disrespect!" they cried out at once. Koketsu shot out toward the village, "I will escort you to meet the third Hokage immediately."

Sasuke watched this all with disbelief, just who the hell was this girl? First, she appears out of nowhere. Then, you got two chunin-leveled shinobi offering to escort her to the hokage. But even though he knew that she was no longer a threat, his muscles didn't relax. This was too weird to be considered normal.

Sakura finally bowed in return, a bit more composed now, "That would be… um… lovely." Koketsu walked away from his post to escort the girl to the Hokage's office. Sakura turned around and only seemed to notice him and Naruto for the first time.

Naruto, being the dunce he was, didn't seem as shocked as the rest of them. He gave her a cheesy grin, "H-Hey! Nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled warmly back in return, "Nice to meet you too." She barely gave Sasuke a second glance before she followed Koketsu.

Sasuke stared after the girl named Sakura, one thing's for sure. This day was definitely not normal.

A look of victory spread across Naruto's face, and let out a yell and exclaimed triumphantly, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around, irritated, now what?

"I told you that people could fall out of the sky!"

. . . . . . . .

X.x.X

**Alright, so I admit, not my best chappy. Kinda boring and hard to get through, but trust me, its necessary. I promise that the next chapter would be much more fun to read.**

_**But yeah, Naruto and Sasuke just met Sakura for the first time. Don't worry my fellow readers, there will be shippings and pairings in this one. I labeled this story as romance for a reason. If you don't want to know the spoilers for the pairings, DON'T READ WHAT I AM ABOUT TO WRITE. *SPOILER PAIRINGS ALERT* I'm most likely going to make this a NaruHina and SasuSaku fanfic.**_

_***END OF SPOILER PAIRINGS***_

_**But then again, REMEMBER THAT I WILL ALWAYS CHANGE THE PAIRINGS IF MY READERS OBJECT. If you guys don't like them, please comment and tell me which pairings you would prefer . If I get enough objections, I probably will end up changing the pairings.**_

_**And don't worry guys, Sakura's going to meet the Hyuuga Clan people real soon! Don't you worry, I've got it all planned out ;)**_

_**Oh, I'd like to say that I'm not going to make Sakura kick-ass now. I mean, I'm going to make her stronger, but not crazy mary-sue strong. I like to develop my characters, so for all you perfect-character haters out there, rest-assured. I won't make Sakura perfect.**_

_**QUESTIONS YOU MAY WONDER ABOUT:**_

_**Q: Where was Shizune?**_

_**Shizune was out taking TonTon for a walk :P Simple as that.**_

_**Q: What is Sakura's hairstyle?**_

_**I will describe it later on in the story, but just for reference, check out the picture I chose to represent the story. That's basically what Sakura's face looks like. I wanted to give her a more unique hairstyle, since I find her bob-cut and long-hair both kind of repetitive. I give credit to kiki1230 from deviantart for the picture she drew. Sakura's hairstyle in a nutshell, is basically her usual bob-cut, but she has a few longer strands of hair. That's why her hair is always so messy since its hard to take care of with the short strands and long strands. Tsunade is the one that recommended that hairstyle to Sakura so she knows how to work with it best :)**_

_**Q: So are Sasuke and Naruto already Genin?**_

_**I already clarified this in the story, but just in case you missed it, no they are not. They have not taken the academy graduation test yet, there is still a week left before it.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^.^/**_


End file.
